


Glove Kink art

by NyctashaNight



Series: Illustrations for my AU story [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gay Sex, Glove Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyctashaNight/pseuds/NyctashaNight
Summary: Art from my AU story: Doctor is dying in “Turn Left” episode, but he is reborn by Master. (simm!Master who came from a parallel universe (TV series), after being stabbed by Missy. And he didn’t die)Lots of hot sex
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm)
Series: Illustrations for my AU story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185386
Kudos: 14





	Glove Kink art

**Author's Note:**

> Full version and more arts on .... google me "nyctashanight"


End file.
